This Isn't Goodbye
by AusllysMusic
Summary: The day has come for Ally to leave for Harvard. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Lester's goodbyes at the airport. Sorry I suck at writing summaries haha


Hi lovelies!

Just a quick note: This is a one-shot dedicated to my BEST FRIEND EVER, UMAMAH! Her birthday was yesterday! Umamah and I met on twitter, so you should follow her, because I know you'll love her! Umamah's twitter and fanfiction accounts are both unreal_zebra !

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you recognize.

The day had finally come. Austin, Trish, Dez, and Lester were taking Ally to the airport for her flight to Massachusetts for Harvard. Austin was taking it the hardest, unsurprisingly. They'd never been apart from each other for as long as they were about to be apart- they weren't going to see each other until Thanksgiving, and it was August.

Austin had spent the night at Ally's house the previous night, and they laid awake all night, arms wrapped around each other, never wanting to let go. Ally had cried into Austin's bare chest all night.

"Austin, no matter what happens in the next four years, promise me that we will always be here for each other."

"I promise, Ally. And promise me that you won't immediately dump me for some brainy Harvard guy when you get there."

Ally laughed a little. "Austin, you know I wouldn't do that."

"I know, I just needed to hear you say it."

Ally sighed. She would miss her boyfriend _so much._ They wouldn't see each other for four months, when she would fly to Miami for Thanksgiving and to celebrate her birthday.

It was time for them to get in the car to drive to the airport. Trish and Dez were meeting them there. Austin and Ally crawled into the backseat of Lester's car, still holding onto each other. The whole car ride, Ally was trying to snuggle as close as she could into Austin. He played with her hair the whole time, an activity that never got boring for him.

They pulled up to the airport, and Lester went to grab Ally's bags, not wanting to disrupt her time with her boyfriend. They walked to security, still holding each other's hand. They found Dez and Trish, who immediately ran to Austin and Ally for a group hug. None of them cared if there were people watching. All they needed was to be in each other's arms.

Ally had already said her long, sentimental goodbyes to her friends and her dad. So, all that was left to do was to give a quick hug and send her on her way, something that is easier said than done.

"Trish," Ally cried, staring into her best friend's eyes.

"Shhhh. Come here." Trish said, opening her arms up to her best friend of ten years.

"I'll miss you." Ally whispered.

"I'll miss you more. Come visit me, okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Ally." Trish said, and pulled away.

Ally turned to face Dez. She said nothing, just ran into his arms for another hug.

"Promise me you'll take care of Austin, please?" she whispered into her redheaded best friend's ear.

"Don't you worry, I will. I'll miss you, Ally."

"Me too. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone?" she joked.

"Well, there's no guarantee, but I'll try." He laughed quietly, and then pulled away from her.

Ally then looked at her dad. 

"Dad," she said, running into his open arms.

"Princess."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I appreciate you more than you can ever imagine. I love you."

"I love you more, Princess. You're the most wonderful, talented, beautiful, and amazing daughter a man could ever ask for." He said, and kissed the top of her head.

Lester, Dez, and Trish stepped a few feet away from Austin and Ally, knowing they'd need it.

"Austin." She cried, jumping into his arms, smelling the familiar scent she loved so much.

"Ally." He whispered, crying into her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Both of them knew that though they weren't saying much at all, it meant more than words could express.

Austin pulled away, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye," he said, wiping one of her tears. "It's just, see you later! These four months will fly by, and before you know it, you'll be back in Miami and we'll be celebrating your birthday. Don't worry, babe."

She snuggled back into his arms. "Have fun on your tour," she said. He was going on a short tour before the holidays to celebrate his new album, then going on a much longer one after Christmas and his birthday.

"I love you. Never forget that." He said.

"I won't."


End file.
